Grimm Wasteland
by Izakuruler
Summary: Join Six the courier in this alternate version of the Mojave where the story takes a whole new twist. The Mojave will never be the same again
1. Six and Goodsprings

**This was an idea that occurred to me a while ago. I couldn't think of a better name either**

**Read and review and all that shit**

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes I see the roof of some building. Feels like I got a hangover "Fucking hell, what did I do last night" my body feels like a brick and mouth taste like blood. I feel someone pull me up, an old man with in worn clothes. "Whoa there, you shouldn't move too much." He calmly request, I try to not move around much. "Now, from what you just said, I'm guessing you've got a little memory loss there friend" He tells me.<p>

I think for a second, I find many blanks in my memory. What I remember is that I am a courier for the Mojave Express, I remember how to use all kinds of weapons and that I was courier six. Everything even my name was gone. "Are you ok there?" The old man asks, as I grab my head in fear. "My name… I can't remember my name" I mutter out, followed by a headache. The pain in my head grew, a flash of memory occurred "The game was rigged from the start".

The old man began speaking "Your lucky your alive, you had a bullet jammed straight into you noggin". He hands me a mirror, my reflection shows me a young 20 year old man. "Yeah this is my face" despite my name (And a few other things) missing from my memory nothing else seems to be misplaced

"Now, what do we call you?" the old man asks me. I think on it "Call me Six, It's the closes thing to a name I remember"

The old man smiled slightly "You can call me Doc Mitchell" he extend his hand, and we shook hand and he helped me to my feet "How about you walk over to that vigour tester over there" Slightly unbalanced I walk over to the vigour tester, after a few steps my balance returned. Doc Mitchell stood next to me, "Let's take a look at the tester and see if you've have all your facilities back"

I placed my hand on the machines handle and stare as it sort out all different aspect about myself

Strength – 4 "Lightweight"

Perception – 5 "Wary Trout"

Endurance – 4 "Handle With Care"

Charisma – 7 "Diplomat"

Intelligence – 4 "Knuckle Head"

Agility – 5 "Under Control"

Luck – 10 "Two-Headed Coin Flip"

Doc Mitchell, who's looking from my side looks at me with a smile "With Luck like yours I'm surprise them bullets didn't just turn right around and climb back into the gun. Well how bout you walk over to that couch and well do a psychological evaluation"

I walk over into a type of lounge room, doc sat over from me on a small chair. "All right. I'm going to say a word and you say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Dog"

"Train"

"House"

"Shelter"

"Night"

"Shroud"

"Bandit"

"Swiss Cheese"

"Light"

"Inspiration"

"Mother"

"Regret"

After writing down all my answers he lifts his head "Okay. Now I've got a few statements. I want you to tell me how much they sound like something you'd say"

"First one. 'Conflict just ain't in my nature.'"

"No Opinion"

"Okay, next one 'I ain't giving to relying on others for support.'"

"I strongly disagree with that one"

"And there's nothing wrong with that. Now 'I'm always fixing to be the centre of attention.'"

"I going to disagree"

"''I'm slow to embrace new ideas'."

"I going to give no opinion there"

"'I charge in to deal with my problems head on.'"

"Yeah, I'll agree with that"

Doc looks over the notes he made through that process and then grabs out several cards with weird images on them

"Almost done here. What do you say you have a look at this? Tell me what you see."

I look at the image and decided that it looked like "A broken chain"

"Really? Well if that's what you see, then that's just what you see. How about this one?"

Taking off the first card I see the new card

"Doc, I'm a bit too embarrassed to say what it looks like"

"Alright, then try this one" He says showing the final card

Personally I felt like it looked like two bears high fiving but instead I say a more thought provoking line "A light in the darkness"

Doc placed the card back into a small folder and began speaking "And that's all she wrote. I don't have anything to compare it to so maybe you'd better just have a look at the results. See if it's all right to you"

Doc Mitchell passed me a slip showing the skills and numbers. Many of the numbers came up to 15 or 17 but three of them came up to 30, Repair, Science and Medicine. To me the numbers didn't seem to matter much but was accurate if to show that I am more of a backup sort of person

"I'm just going to need one more thing from you. I've got a form for you to fill out, just a formality, not like I expect you to have a family history of getting shot in the head"

A long list of what are called traits sat on the list

Down the list I see Loose Cannon, the description sounded like my exceptionally good throwing arm

And Wild Wasteland, this one I actually had since it was believed that all my times alone on the road lead me to find things that make others think I am crazy

"Alright that about does it, come with me I'll see you out" Doc Mitchell tells me standing up and walking over to the exit. I follow him right up to the door and he stops me.

"You may want this. We're about the same size. It just we don't want the locals to think that you have no sense of decency." He hands me a jumpsuit with a large 13 printed on the back of it. He also gives him a pip-boy a tool given to all those born in a vault "You might get more of a use out of this than me"

He straps the pip-boy to my arm, despite its bulky look, the metal was surprisingly lightweight. "So… Where should I go next?" I ask having no really idea of where I should go. Doc pointed out dropping down to the saloon down the road first and asking around.

I open the door, the blinding sunlight shine into my eyes. Dust blows past my figure and I take my first step back into the Mojave.

My new acquired pip-boy made a deep sound and printed the word, Goodsprings. I start to walk down the street as a robot rolled on one wheel down behind him.

"Well howdy there buddy!" It greets waving an arm

Turning to face him I say "How-Howdy" my voice was filled with uncertainty. I tensed up and made very odd looking wave.

"I'm Victor; I'm to one who pulled you out of that there graveyard" He says without a single change in his chipper tone

I was quick to connect the piece together. That guy who shot me was real, and he probably has already made his way back to where he came from. "Victor was it? Did you see a man in a fancy suit?"

"Yes sir. I saw him and what happened to you" His joyously chuckles out

I put a hand up with one finger up, "Wait… you're saying that you watched me get shot and did nothing. Nothing at all?"

Victor makes an action as if he was trying scratching his head "Well buddy, I didn't want to get myself shot up and have us both covered up by the sand"

Looking at the situation from that angle I can understand why Victor didn't interrupt the shooting

"Well I'll be off Victor" I say waving my hand as I walk towards the saloon. Victor waved as he rolled in the opposite direction

Starting to walk again, I cough a little, the hot sun beating down and the dust getting kicked up by the breeze. "Still a major bitch, eh Mojave?" I think aloud

I walked straight into the saloon, only a second inside a dog tried to attack me "Cheyenne, stay. Don't worry; she won't bite, not unless I tell her to"

"Ok, that's good to know, um… so Doc Mitchell said I should head down her" I explain

The women in front of me nodded her head and picked up a small rifle and placed it in my hands "I'm Sunny Smiles, how about I give some target practice"

I nodded as we went to the back of the saloon; behind the saloon was a fence with bottles lined up "Now try to shoot the bottles off with that rifle"

Lining up the shot I held my breath and fired off a shot toward one of the bottles. The bullet hit the side of the bottle and it flew into the one left of it "Holy shit!" I exclaimed

"That was either a lucky shot or your one hell of a gunman" Sunny laughed out. I crouched down, held my breath and took aim, I pulled the trigger and the bullet went dead centre of the bottle and shattered it completely

I dropped the rifle in disbelief "How the hell…" I stuttered, "That was a nice shot" Sunny told me, picking up the rifle. We walked back into the saloon and saw a dispute. A man dressed in a blue outfit with an armour vest on top was yelling at a woman wearing a simple dress

"This isn't over!" the man said as he walked off. The women walked back around the bar and started to clean the glasses. Sunny went around to the pool table and I took a seat at the bar "Hey there stranger" she said

"Hey, I'll take a cup of water" I said feeling the dryness of my throat. "New to Goodsprings?" she ask me

I gulp down the water in a single swing "More or less, I was the guy Doc Mitchell was working on all night"

She placed another drink in front of me "Well then drink up, names Trudy and here in Goodsprings we look after our own"

Taking the new drink in hand "Thanks, you can call me Six then" pouring another drink down my mouth I hear the sound of a door slamming open "Those bastards!"

A young woman, no older than 20 years old kicked opens the door and carried in a man who looked about 40. "Trudy, found another one" she said throwing the man across the bar top

"Hey! I just washed this; don't go throwing trash on my bar!" Despite Trudy's words she had a smile on her face and threw a beer to her "But how did it go Yang?"

The woman grabbed the beer and started to drink "Same as always! These bastards never learn" she yelled then let out a small belch "Ah, who's this guy"

Placing my cup down I turn my face to her "Nice to meet you, I'm Six" I say with a slight smile on my face. In an instance a blunt force hit the back of my head; some of my blood came out my mouth

The pistol that I got from Doc Mitchell, I took it out and turned to the person "V.A.T.S aiming system activated" a mechanical voice whispered

My arm moved on its own and fired a bullet at the man's leg, yelling in pain the man tries to fling his baseball bat at me again. Yang punched him hard enough to fling him away, "I thought that I knocked him out"

The man was just breathing "The Powder Gangers are gonna take over this town and kill the lot of you" he yelled on his last breath as he coughed up a large amount of blood

"God damn it, Pete grab the shovel we have to bury another one of these bastards" Trudy said the elderly man sitting in the corner who didn't react to the fighting "Alright, give me a moment. These old bones don't work like they use to"

I felt the back of my head; despite getting a hit that should have broken the skin my head didn't have a single injury. "Doc was right about my luck" first surviving a shot into the head and then taking no damage from a hit that should have left large amount of blood coming out my head.

"You ok there Six?" Trudy asked as she wiped my blood off the bar, "Yeah, but almost unnaturally so"

Trudy explained the situation with the Powder Ganger and how the town was suffering because of it. She also told me of the situation with the man named Ringo, and where I could find him. "And that what's happening here"

I took a second to comprehend the whole thing "That's not right" I mutter out. "Hey Trudy, I almost forgot to ask but did a guy in a checker suit come through here?"

"Yeah about two nights ago, had some khans with him. He went down the I-15 sometime later" Trudy told me trying to remember as much as she could. As much as I wanted to go after that bastard, I didn't want to leave this place without doing anything. I got out of my seat and walked outside and up the street

I thought if I see this Ringo person I could at least try to change the situation the town was in. Stepping into the gas station I see a man with a gun pointed at me "Don't take another step"

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to talk" I place my hands up over my head, the man let out a relieved sigh, "Sorry about that, you never know a powder ganger is going to walk through that door. How about a game of caravan"

I shake my head at the offer "Sorry I don't have a deck, but I want to help you and the town out with the powder gangers"

"Well, that's good and all but I don't have caps to pay you with" He replied sitting in the corner

"I'm not doing this for the caps, I doing this because it's the right thing to do" I state with a resolve in my words

Ringo smiled at me and got back up "Well even if we tried to we'd need more than just us to take on the powder gangers. Talk to sunny at the saloon; I'm sure she would help us"

I nodded and spent to day running around to gather help. Like Ringo said Sunny would help us, I was able to convince Trudy to gather some of the townspeople to help. The prospector, Easy Pete, was not willing to hand over some dynamite but eventually gave in to my request. Chet who worked the general store was very dedicated to not joining the battle but Sunny was able to make him cooperate

I went to Doc Mitchell's house and asked him for some medical supplies and he gave me some bags of required tools and drugs for medical help. I started to get into a habit of recording the things I did in my pip-boy, it was very simple to do. The two people I wanted to talk to before the final preparations were Victor and Yang

"Hey, Victor" I yell catching him on his way back from the cemetery

"Well howdy partner, what's the good word?" he asked

I explain all the things I had done and asked him if he found anything from my gravesite "I did find these" he said taking out a brand cigarette. Most likely from the man in the checked suit "Thanks Victor. Also could I ask for your help in the gunfight with the powder gangers?"

Victor made a small chuckle and then stated "Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can"

With Victor helping out the rate of victory sky rocketed, and so I made my way to the place Trudy told me that Yang lived in. It was an old town house; the walls were cracked and had broken windows.

From outside I could hear a small amount of conversation through the walls. "Stay still, it's hard enough for me to figure out how to do this without you squirming around" the voice that sound like Yang said. Another voice then replied with "But it hard when it stings so much"

I knock on the door and open it slightly "Hey, Yang are you here?" I say in an awkward tone. Once inside I could see Yang on knelling on the ground with a doctor's bag next to her and a younger girl sitting on a couch with a wound on her leg. "Oh, it you" she states still focused on patching up the girls wound.

With the understanding of medicine that came with trekking the Mojave as a courier I quickly take over for Yang and quickly begin to patch up the girl's wound. "Bullet wound, probably from a small firearm. Did you take the bullet out already?" I ask her

"Yang did a bit ago" she told me as I grabbed a syringe of Med-X from the bag and injected her with it. Then I grabbed a stimpak to keep the blood going to her leg "If I close it up now, you should be fine quickly afterwards" I told her starting on putting the skin back together. Looking at her leg I could tell that the bone wasn't broken so she would be fine, but part of me wondered where she got a wound like this from

For a full half hour I sat down and did all I could to fix the girls leg, by the time I was done no one could tell she was shot there at all. "How's my handy work?" I ask as she gets up and runs around a bit

"Better than ever" she joyously announced. Yang looked to me and asked "How did you do that?" I replied with "Between what I learn while traveling across the Mojave and my natural luck, that was easy. But if I had gotten her later she wouldn't have a leg to stand on"

I start to do a few stretches and asked "So who is this girl anyway?" The girl clears her throat, "I'm Ruby! It's very nice to meet you!" She begins to shake my hand, I make a smile "I'm Six, it's very nice to meet you Ruby"

Yang walks over to us and then tells me "Six, Ruby is my sister. She's also a great sniper." Looking at both Ruby and Yang I saw little to no resemblance to each other but I just ignored it. "Oh Yang, we're preparing to fight the powder gang. Could you help out?" I ask, my voice sounding a little desperate

Yang placed her hand on her chin and then asked Ruby "Feel like kicking some powder gang ass?" Ruby nodded as she took out a sniper rifle and yelled "Oh yeah!"

"Thanks, I've got to go tell Ringo about everything" I say running out the door and back to the gas station

When I got back I found Ringo and Sunny playing a game of Caravan "Ringo. I got nearly everyone to help out"

"Alright, that's good. Sunny told me that the powder gang is about to get here" Ringo calm tells me

From outside the words 'They're here!' could be heard from outside

I look to Sunny and Ringo as they nodded and ran outside with their guns in hand. I pulled out my pistol and took a position for the ambush, a bit before the Joe Cobb and his group made it to the centre my pip-boy began to glow and show information

Vault-tec Auto Tageting System

We at Vault-Tech know that not everyone is a sharp shooter, so with this feature in your pip-boy you can shoot even the smallest speck of dust. So enjoy V.A.T.S to the fullest. To activate V.A.T.S be prepared to fight in anyway or use voice activation to trigger it anytime you see a target within vision. V.A.T.S will automatically show you the likeliness of successful shots and can change shots to more harmful and likely locations on the target.

I looked up as Joe Cobb and his group now stood in the middle of the ambush and yelled "Vats aiming." I feel the sensation of a thousand needles being shot into my arm, everything became slow but my arm took position as if nothing was different. Internally I believed that the pip-boy had some sort of drug or something that was slowing down my perception of time and allowing me to perform this feat.

I could already figure out the likeliness of getting a direct hit on anyone in the group and made a shot at each one of their heads before anyone could react. In an instance I felt all six bullets leave to gun and time moving as normal again, three of my bullets made direct strikes as the rest got overshadowed by the thousands of other bullets being shot. The men fell to the ground, covered in their own blood. Goodsprings had won the battle and everyone celebrated.

The saloon was filled all night as everyone was incredibly happy. I spent the most part of the night looking through my pip-boy for any other features in my pip-boy, after some time had passed Trudy asked me "So what are you going to do next? Go after the bastard who shot you?"

"Yeah, probably follow his path in the morning." I mutter with a half-hearted smile "But I hope things here stay happy"

Trudy placed some caps in front of me "You gonna need these if your taking on the Mojave"

I place them in my bag and leave the bar, Doc let me sleep on his couch for the night and in the morning everyone gathered to see me off. Now wearing some leather amour that Ringo was able to get before his caravan was attacked. "Thanks everyone, I'll come back someday" I yell just before I make the first step in my long journey

"Wait, we're coming with you" Yang yells as she and Ruby come out of the group in full combat armour. Part of me knew my journey wasn't going to be easy both another knew I couldn't talk them out of joining me.

The three of us started this journey and left Goodsprings behind. The next stop was Primm, the nearest city and place of the company that I work for the 'Mojave Express'

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this opening chapter was long as hell. 3800 words by its self. But what will happen next?<strong>

**What will Six, Ruby and Yang find in Primm? A perfectly running city, or a broken town of death**

**Edit note - Thanks to Bear of Cali who corrected a small mistake I made**


	2. Primm and Mojave Outpost

**Second chapter, 4000 words is a hell of a lot of writing. It's a little rushed in some aspects but I'm also testing a few things**

* * *

><p>As we made our way towards Primm we came across some powder gangers. Ruby used and explosive shot from her sniper rifle, the shot hit one sitting in a fold out chair in his spine and caused him to turn into a bloody mess "Nice shot" Yang exclaims<p>

We kept a steady pace to Primm with little disturbance other than some gecko killing and sniping some far off powder gangers. By the time we made it to Primm the afternoon sky was glowing red as if someone had set off a large explosive in the far of horizon.

"Anyone else see that smoke?" Ruby points out the large spire of smoke. "Odd, let's pick up the pace" I say starting to run into the town, but as soon as we got close a man dressed in an NCR uniform stopped us.

"Sorry, but I can't let you pass here" He stated with a salute. "What happened?" Ruby asked him

The man gave me a pair of binoculars "What we believe to be a splinter group of Powder Gangers took over the town a few days ago"

Looking over into the town I could see men in reddish grey armour, "What happened to the town?" I asked hoping they weren't all dead

"Most are alive and are held up in the Vicky and Vance Casino" He announced. With the sun going down we made a camp site next to the current NCR troopers, "It's cold" Yang said shaking quite a bit.

I sigh and rebut with "It's the desert, what else did you expect?" I take a bite from my cooked gecko "We have to make due with our equipment"

While eating I would be working on Ruby's Sniper Rifle. The gun was in reasonably good shape but by taking some parts from the guns of the powder gangers we killed I could replace old or rusted sections for a temporary fix "I'd give that a few days before needing another fix. It would be better if I could find the proper parts for this gun" I explained as I gave Ruby her sniper back

Ruby picked up her Sniper; at times I try to figure out how the recoil from the gun doesn't leave any major injury on her. She aimed at one standing on the rollercoaster with a laser pistol, using the binoculars I keep an eye on him as his weapon suddenly fell out of his hand

"That's a hit" I announced as two of the NCR soldiers clap slightly, Yang was still fast asleep in her sleeping bag. "I've taken notes and there's about seven on the outside at least but there are most likely more inside"

I took a look at our inventory and between the three of us we had enough food to stave off hunger for a month or two. I had taken several pistols from powder gangers that I can use to repair equipment and we had a fair amount of caps and ammo stacked up as well.

"Morning Six, can I get something to eat?" Yang had gotten up and placed herself on my back. I grab a box of Cram and hand it to her "Here"

"So what are we going to pack up and leave or are you planning to do something?" she asks me. I look over the equipment and nod, "I do, but it's dangerous to do"

The plan was to have Yang use her dual shotguns to gather the enemy into Ruby's vision and have her take out the outside guards. But that would be the easy part since in the night I was able to figure out there has to be about seven outside, no my worry lied with what I had to do. During Yang and Ruby's distraction I would slip in undetected and try to find and kill the leader of this group, but my main concern with that part is that I have no idea of the sheer numbers that lie inside

After telling Yang my plan she picked up one her shotguns and took it apart "Can you fix this then?" Looking at the part she pointed at I noticed various small metal materials scattered inside "It looks like a bullet went off without leaving the barrel, it's probably going to cause the gun to"

Yang covered my mouth "I didn't ask about what was wrong with it but can you fix it. So can you?" I nod and start to take out the shards of metal bit by bit. Once every small metal shard was removed I used a small piece of metal and covered a hole in the main chamber of the gun. "I think after so many shots the barrel wore away and a shell fell through during a shot" I explain handing back the first shotgun

The second one was still in working condition but had a few rusted parts, easily replaced by other gun parts. "Done and done" I placed the gun completed back together, and packed up the extra parts "I've never really repaired a shotgun before so I can't say how long those will last. Tell me if you think something's wrong"

During the repairs I got an idea and took the extra pair of binoculars, one of the pistols, and some of the scrap metal that the NCR troopers left behind. Three hours passed in the blink of an eye and I had created a pistol with an extended mag, scope and with a mostly un-rusted internal mechanism

"Now I'm ready" I state taking aim for one of the men. Yang and I walked over to begin to kill the 'occupiers' of Primm. From around one of the buildings one of the men spotted us, and quickly Yang gave him a sharp hit in his nuts. The sight made me shiver a little, but I covered his mouth and snapped his neck. Without the others knowing we continued around different sides of the Vicky and Vance Casino

"Vats" I whispered and took a shot at the man on elevated ground, I got him in the chest as he fell to the ground. "Die NCR scum" one of the men yelled as he shot out several shot from an old revolver. The shot hit in my arm, a gasp forcibly pushed itself out my lungs. I began to take a quick un-aimed shot at the man and the shot just scraped his leg

I moved and charged one of the guys and tried to knock him down. "Yang, hurry up dammit" I yell throwing one of the men to the ground. The other was able to shot me in the side; I grabbed it and tried to run as fast as I could to avoid being turned into Swiss cheese.

Yang came around the other corner letting out a shotgun barrage. The shells flew out and into the men's bodies. I got hit by several shots myself, and ended up hitting the ground shot of hitting my head

Yang started to pick me up, but then the doors to the giant building in front of us opened with large flame extending through the whole entrance. Yang tried to drag me out as fast as possible, "How the hell can he carry that and chase us like this"

With what little control I had over my shot arm I pulled out my pistol "Vats" the stinging sensation entered my wrist, unlike before I moved my arm without the aiming assistance and shot him through his badly crafted armour and shot his into kneecap. In agony he dropped to the ground, his blood splattered on the pavement but his laughter became hysterical. The flame thrower he held continued to burn despite the fact he release the trigger, "Jammed trigger, I guess that the end for him" I mutter as the man turned into a burning corpse.

The outer area was cleared out, and it didn't seem like any more were coming out. Finally brought over to the NCR controlled side Yang and Ruby tried to tear out the bullets in my back and arm, though they weren't gentle with it. "You could use some Med-X or some other pain relief you know" I yelling in between yelps of pain

"Suck it up; you're a guy aren't you?" Yang tells me while taking out the largest amount of metal from my body "What does that have to do with this!" I shout at the top of my lung. The shell fragment torn out a small patch of skin

After the most painful twenty minutes of my life so far I started to patch up my own wounds "If I need any more bullets taken out of my body, please just let me die" I complain with annoyance in my voice

Using several stimpaks I was able to rid myself of most of my wounds. "So, could that be all of them?" Ruby asks while helping me pack the other medical tools I used. I take a breath in "Probably just a few left inside, I'd take that flamethrower and burn them out" I say pointing at the flamethrower sitting next the man burnt corpse.

While making sure that we packed up everything a NCR soldier came up to the both of us "You did a good thing here sir and miss" the soldier said saluting. "Easy there soldier, I've got no rank so no need to salute" I state patting the soldier on the arm; he looked young, probably joined for the thrill of it. "Little young to be with NCR aren't you?" I ask him as he relaxed a small bit

"I'm eighteen, sir!" he states like a bark. "So they sent a young guy like you to a town so far from New Vegas?" I laugh out; I did feel slightly sorry for him since no-one wants to get sent out where you have nothing to do

The soldier picked up his gun and shot a bullet. It passed by my side and into a gunner behind me "Nice shot there" Ruby said as the gunner reached for his throat. A bullet to the throat is as painful as you would think it would be, the gunner fell over onto his face and went completely limp.

"Hell of a shot for a rookie" I pat him on the back and he made a wry smile "Got a name rookie" Yang says carrying a bag full of equipment. The soldier saluted again "Fennel Darik, Rookie"

I saluted him back "Six, Courier" I reply, "Ruby, Sniper" Ruby copies and "Yang, Something" she laughs out.

We all start to laugh a little "Well, I have to return to my post. Take care Sir, Mam" he walked off with gun at the ready. I smirked as I threw my bag over my shoulder, my body had mostly returned to a normal healthy state.

"Alright, lets clear out any remaining dirt bags" Yang states loading ammo into her shotguns. She takes point as we slowly explore the building, the walls had gain mould and the floorboards had become torn. I looked over them "Looks like a gunfight happened in here as well"

Bullet holes littered the floor; no heat was coming off them. "Already cold, whatever happened here was a while ago" I take out my pistol "But don't get comfortable, they might be hiding"

In the distance the faint sound of muffled yelling could be heard. As we got closer to the sound became a voice "Help, someone! Anyone!" At the end of the hallway were two archways. I peered around trying to avoid being seen. On the other side was a large room with a campfire in the middle and half a dozen men sitting around it, I could see several dynamite stacks on each person.

Coming back around the corner I bring Ruby close and whisper "I see some dynamite, think you can get a shot?" she looks at her sniper and then nodded. Ruby took position as a sniper would on the ground and slowly creeps into a position she could fire from.

Three: Ruby stops breathing, her aim stops shaking

Two: Her aim lines up with a stick of dynamite, almost no chance of failure

One: A drop of sweat falls, the bullet leaves the chamber. An explosion occurs and wipes out the group, leaving the room in a blaze. A large gasp started, "That was difficult" Ruby let out

The faint yelling came from the room next to the blaze. A 30 something old man knelling with his arm tied behind his back "Oh thank god you came; these bastards came through and killed the sheriff"

I got him back on his feet "Well then let's get you out of here" I have Yang rip of the bindings. Throwing a spare gun from my bag to him "Don't get killed" I tell him double checking that no-one survived the explosion

"I'll try not to" He muttered rubbing his wrist. "What happened?" Ruby asked putting her sniper away, the man sighed "I don't want to think about it"

"I'm Deputy Beagle" He states "Well I was until these bandits attacked" He stares over at the burning corpses "Assholes" he kicked one as we passed it

We finally got out of the building, the moon rising on the horizon, "Thank god, I'm finally out" Beagle exclaimed. Before I fully realised it he threw me a holotape "That will tell you what you need to know"

"Well, I've got to get to finding a new sheriff. Thanks for saving me" he said leaving. I looked at the tape; I've delivered these things before but never really used them. "How the fuck do you use this thing?"

Ruby grabs it out of my hand and opens a hatch under my Pip-Boy screen and put the disk in the empty space "That's how" she smiles as the screen changes to show the time of the recording

Beagle's voice began talking

"This is most unusual! The Powder Gangers have visitors today. I guess there's a first for everything! Now those tough-looking fellows must be Great Khans. I recognize those funny helmets and leather vests from stories I've heard..."  
>"So what are they doing with that dapper gentleman who wears a checked suit? I wouldn't mind a suit like that. They're talking about heading south toward Nipton, then west to Novac where they'll meet up with someone..."<br>"I guess I could track them if I needed to, but the town of Primm needs me here, to serve and protect."  
>"Oh my. I think I've been spotted..."<p>

The tape suddenly cuts out; I take a breath in. "Well…shit" I spit out, at the same time the doors to the Vicky and Vance Casino slammed open. People armed with rifles and pistols came out, I saw one face I could recognised, Johnson Nash the supervisor of the Mojave Express

He went into the office, I walked in after him "Johnson" I say as he sits behind the counter, he looks at me with a look of curiosity "Can I help you?" I check my bag, one of the things I still had in my possession was the invoice for my package, I grab it and show it "I'm Courier Six; I had a package heading to New Vegas"

He looks over the invoice "Oh yeah some robot gave me this order" He said passing back the invoice. "I'm sorry but I loss the package, some scumbag stole it off me"

Ruby and Yang walked in a kept silent, Johnson made a smile "I wouldn't worry about it, whoever made this order paid in advance. So it's their lost" I made a wry smile

"But if you want to chase after that package feel free. We won't have a job here for a long while" he told me, and then took out a smoke "I can't really give you much to help seeing that everything is in ruins"

At the edge of the table was a pile of wreaked machinery, "A courier brought that back from one job, he left it here and disappeared. You're free to take it if you want"

Placing the machine in one of my empty extra bags I then turn back to Johnson Nash and say "Thank you, I'll be going now"

I leave with Yang and Ruby following behind. The afternoon sky glowed red; I let out a sight and start walking out of town. "So we saved a town and we get a piece of junk machine" Yang yells, Ruby tries to calm her down "We did a good thing"

While we walked I started to fix small parts of the machine with various pieces of machinery that was in my bag, items I had collected on my travels across America. It was mainly pieces of power armour that came into my possession during a job in the Capital Wasteland. While I could fix around the main part, it would require actual tools to fully fix this thing, I'm using a makeshift screw driver to do most of the repairs

Down the road we made camp, sitting around a small campfire. The night sky was void of all stars, only darkness "There we go" I say as several lights on the back of the robot came on "Cool" Ruby said as she laid halfway in her sleeping bag

I re-fitted the part, "How can you do that?" Ruby asks me while I go to the next part "I grew up far from here, really far, but the tech there was amazing. It's how I learnt all my tricks and talents" A grin grew on my face "

Ruby made a confused look "How did you end up here?" she asked me

"That's a long story that I don't care for, try to get some sleep" I tell her as I continue fiddling with the parts. "Alright, but your telling me that story one day" she winks crawling deep into her sleeping bag. "Sure, one day"

I walk over to the fire where Yang stood watch. "How's it going, any rad-scorpions coming around" I joke sitting next to her, "Nothing yet, and how long are you going to mess with that?" she ask while I still fix parts

"If I could get my hands on some tools I could fix this machine, but who know when that will happened" I state with disappointment in my voice. Yang sighed "Why are you trying so hard to repair that thing. It's a piece of junk" She flicked to part out of my hand, I instantly grabbed it

"Can you not!" I shout, nothing was re-broken "Thank god, I spent afternoon on this" I could hear Yang groan and roll her eyes "Do you want to talk or continue to drool over that that tech"

I place the piece back into the original slot and walk back over to Yang "You know… I really don't know you that well. Can I ask you something" she asked, "Only if I can ask some questions myself, deal?"

"Deal. So how long have you been in the Mojave?" She asks, I start thinking "About a year ago, maybe more. What about you?" I ask back

She made a small smile "Raised and born here" she said, looking out toward the void that was the night sky. "Really? Where in the Mojave were you born?"

"The area around New Vegas called Freeside. It's a slum suburb but it was nice" She reminisced, I opened my mouth "How did you end up in Goodsprings?"

Yang made a grin "It's a long story I don't care for" she starts to snicker "Very funny, I think I'll get some sleep. Night"

I jumped into my sleeping bag, and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The night was silent, dreamless, covered in darkness. The courier woke up in the night with cold sweat on his face. Plagued by dreams of things he had done, his past written in stone. He stood up and outside, the campfire now only small flickering embers.<p>

To calm his nerves he stood away from away from the camp and took in a breath of the cold night. In his hands a gun and a packet of cigarettes, not for smoking but as a reminder of what he had done. The courier looked back to the tent, the two companions who joined him, their aim unknown but their help appreciated

He looked at the sun as it rose over the sand and mountains and tucked the packet in his jacket and holstered his gun. The new day rose over the Mojave, and his road still stretched on. To where? That still remains to be unknown

* * *

><p>The morning sky lit up. I woke up my companions, the two fast asleep "Come on, we have to pack up and get moving. The Mojave Outpost is not far from here" I took down the tent and packed up any food that was still edible<p>

"Morning, what's for breakfast?" Ruby asked as she got up "Whatever I feel like making on the road" The last of the camping supplies were now packed up nice and neatly into two separate bags. I grabbed one of them and dropped it next to Yang's face "Time to wake up"

She swears at me under her breath and get up. She picks up the bag I dropped next to her and we start travelling. The heat roared down over the dessert, using some scrape metal I started cooking some gecko meat "Hope you're in the mood for gecko" I say as the smell of the gecko meat cooking filled the air.

Using the binoculars I could see that several giant ants were on the road ahead and decided that we should avoid shooting them. Trying to contain the smell of the meat we sneaked around the ants and through the underpass we made it to the base of the hill that the Mojave outpost sat upon. A caravan sat at the base prepared to sell their wares to travellers. "Breakfast is done" I say as the meat became a nice colour, Ruby and Yang grabbed one each and I eat the last meat slab.

With breakfast done we walked up to the top of the hill and stood under the statues "Oh whoa. What is it meant to be?" Yang asked amazed by the sight "It's meant to represent to NCR soldier meeting the ones who came out here or something like that"

Walking into the main building the group saw a NCR soldier who asked them "Merchant, Caravan or…" I was uses to this when traveling between places "Courier"

"Sorry I just need something to put down" He said apologetically. "No problem, we'll be out of your hair quickly" I tell him while looking around, "But it looks like a lot of these people can't say the same though"

There were many people staying at the outpost "How long have some of these people been here?" Yang asked the soldier

He looked through the folder "I think the longest is a few months" he pointed out a date from about six month ago. "Well shit, I'd hate to one of these guys"

I decided to leave as quickly as I said I would; there wasn't much to do here. And I rather not linger here any longer than necessary "I wasn't even able to refill any of our supplies" but with the population count at the outpost it wasn't too hard to see why

Instead we decided to go to the nearby town of Nipton. Back on the road again members of the Vipers Gang tried to shoot us down, but with some quick thinking and a grenade that one of them was holding we were able to kill them simply. Let's just say that seeing your enemies being vaporized is rewarding

We finally saw the town, a ruined pile of burning rubble. A man ran pass wearing a powder gangers outfit, the look on his face was one of extreme joy. Before I could even try to talk to him he was far away from this place

Looking down the main street, I could see it, the armour coloured red. Soldiers of Caesars Legion

* * *

><p><strong>Well see you all next chapter. Sorry if this felt a little too rushed but I sort of got ahead of myself I guess<strong>


End file.
